


Leavin' (Part 2)

by JRCash



Category: Logan Lucky
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Masterbation, Sequel, Smut, There's little to no plot to this, Vaginal Sex, Welcome home Clyde Logan, doin' the do, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Sequel to "Leavin'".Clyde finds himself unable to sleep while away from you, revisiting the gift you left him on his phone. Once he gets back from Lynchburg, you surprise him yet again.





	Leavin' (Part 2)

The guest room in Jimmy’s house was upstairs at the far end of the hall, something Clyde was thankful for. As much as he loved his little niece, he was exhausted at the end of the day and needed some peace and quiet. Sadie was a never ending ball of energy, pulling her Uncle from one thing to the next, excited to show him everything from her new cooking skills to the latest level on her video game.

Pulling his worn t-shirt over his head, Clyde tossed it towards a chair in the corner of the room with the rest of his belongings. He'd worry about packing up his duffle bag in the morning. Undoing his jeans, he let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Clyde lay there in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. He missed having you next to him. The bed seemed so empty without your presence, even though he had spent years sleeping alone and in far worse places. You hadn't been in his life while he was incarcerated, but he couldn't imagine surviving if you were on the outside waiting for him while he was locked up. It was the first thing he'd promised you once you came into his life and he knew he wasn't going to let you go. No more cauliflower plans, no more doing anything stupid that would take him away from you.

Three days had been too long as it was.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he tried to will himself to feel tired. While his body was, his mind was still wide awake. Letting out a huff, Clyde opened his eyes again and rolled to his side. Dangling his arm over the edge of the bed, his hand searched the floor in the dark until he pulled his phone from his discarded pants pocket. Rolling onto his back, he tapped the screen until it lit up, displaying the time. It was far too late to call you, you most likely being fast asleep after two late nights working the bar. He wished he could hear your voice, or even better, see your face.

_Get it together_ Clyde thought to himself _You'll see her tomorrow_.

Clyde clicked another icon, aimlessly scrolling through sports scores and half heartedly reading an article about a local college kid who got drafted to the NFL. He should had brought a book or something with him. His mind kept wandering back to you as he exited out of the app, remembering that there was your little present you had left on his phone.

_Damn_ Clyde thought to himself, fumbling around the icons on the screen as he tried to remember how to get to the saved video like you had shown him. After a few failed attempts, clicking the wrong things, finally the video opened and he hit play. Quickly lowering the volume to almost silent, he stared at the screen as the video played, watching as you lowered yourself to the floor in front of him.

The picture wobbled slightly from Clyde’s shaking hand as he watched you unzip his jeans and free his length. He didn't exactly like seeing his own cock, but quickly dismissed the thought as you leaned forward, your hand wrapping around his length, teasing him as you pumped up and down. Clyde could feel himself straining against his boxers beneath the covers. Switching his phone to his other hand, he let his good hand travel lower, disappearing beneath the blanket. Dipping past the waistband of his underwear, he drew himself out. He was heavy in his own hand, his dark eyes watching the screen as you took him into your mouth. He mimicked your movements in the video with his own hand, pumping up and down against his length. It was nothing like when you did it to him, his own palm rough, hardly comparing to the feeling your warm, wet mouth. He continued stroking himself, straining to hear the video, wishing he could turn the volume up a bit to hear your soft moans. It was too risky, even if the rest of his family was fast asleep at the other end of the house. Clyde watched as you dipped your hand into your shorts, the fabric moving as you rubbed yourself beneath it. His grip tightened around himself as he quickened his pace. God, did he miss your tight little heat and seeing you work yourself as your mouth worked him was too much for him to handle. Letting out a strangled groan, Clyde spilled into his hand, trying his damndest to stay quiet.

Letting the phone fall to the bed beside him, Clyde removed his hand, his fist gripped tight to prevent making a mess as he padded off to the bathroom to clean up.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 

Clyde tried to stay calm as he rode alongside Jimmy in his pickup truck. As soon as they crossed into West Virginia, Clyde counted down the miles as they got closer and closer to home, half listening to Jimmy’s ramblings or the soft country music playing from the radio.

He nearly leapt out of the truck as soon as Jimmy pulled into the driveway of the trailer.

“Dang little brother, you're actin’ like you've been gone for years, not three days” Jimmy remarked as Clyde reached for the door handle.

Clyde paused, fingers resting on the doorframe as he turned back to his brother.

“I just missed her, that’s all”.

“Go on then and get on home” Jimmy smiled, reaching out to clap his brother on the shoulder. “She pro’bly missed ya too”.

Clyde nodded, stepping out the truck, grabbing his bag from the bed, swinging it over his shoulder. Jimmy drove off, a cloud of dust swirling up behind the truck as Clyde crossed the front yard.

The aluminum screen door banged behind him as Clyde stepped into the trailer. It was quiet, aside from the low hum of the air conditioner.

“Y/N?” Clyde called out as he set his worn duffle bag down next to the recliner. Kicking off his shoes, he wondered if you were even home or not. It was too early for anyone to be needed at the bar and you hadn't mentioned any plans for the day to him.

Clyde walked down the hall and stepped into the bedroom where he was greeted by the sight of you on the bed. You were waiting for him, wearing only a thin black lace bra and panties. His breath caught in his throat as you smiled at him.

“Welcome home, handsome” you said as you gestured Clyde to come closer.

“Fuck, darlin’” Clyde muttered, his brain somehow reconnecting to his body long enough so he could step forward and climb onto the bed. Hovering over you, he pressed a kiss against your lips, taking in the sweet taste of you. “This’s some hell of a welcome home”.

“This isn't even half of it” you replied, a devilish smile crossing your face as Clyde kissed you again.

Spreading your legs slightly to allow Clyde closer to you, you could feel his hardness under his jeans already as you deepened the kiss. You raised your hips slightly to roll against his bulge, causing him to groan against your mouth.

“Darlin’” Clyde warned. If you kept that up, he wasn't going to even going to get out of his clothes before making a mess of himself and there was much more he wanted to do to you before that happened.

Clyde continued to kiss you, against your lips before trailing down to your neck, sucking your skin and nipping at it with his teeth. It was sure to leave a mark, but you hardly cared. So all of West Virginia knew you were Clyde’s, so be it. It would be a mark you would be proud to wear, even if it caused the church ladies to whisper things behind your back in line at the Grocery Castle.

Clyde continued towards your breasts, kissing across the tops that peaked out from the black lace before reaching up to pull the fabric away and taking your nipple into his mouth. You let out a gasp, your hips arching against the bed as Clyde switched to your other breast, laving it in as much attention as the first. Your fingers ran through Clyde’s hair, pushing his dark locks away from his face as you watched him kiss lower on your body. Down your stomach he went, planting little kisses as he scooted backwards on the bed before resting himself between your legs. His hand reached up, his flat palm running across your stomach before dipping back down to trace against the band of your underwear. His dark eyes darted up to meet yours.

“I wanna return the favor. I watched that video ya made me while I was gone” he confessed, looking slightly sheepish as he said the words.

“Oh yeah?” You chimed back. The thought of Clyde touching himself as he watched you go down on him made a new round of heat rush through your body.

“Uh-huh” Clyde hummed back, his fingers dipping beneath the black lace and tracing against your folds. “I didn’t like not havin’ you next to me at night”.

You sucked in a deep breath as Clyde’s finger traced up your slit, grazing over your clit for a second before he pulled his hand free of your underwear. “I missed you”.

“I missed you too” you confessed back as Clyde took hold of the delicate lace, pulling it free of your hips. You raised your body slightly to allow your boyfriend to pull the garment down your legs, tossing it behind him to the floor.

Once you were bare to him, Clyde traced his fingers against you again before diving between your legs. His mouth met yours, causing you to gasp and your head to fall back into the pillows as he licked a long stripe up your slit. Your fingers flew back to his hair, grabbing onto it for some sort of purchase as Clyde began to work his tongue against you. Your legs fell open wider as you squeezed your eyes closed, letting the sensation take over.

_Fuck this man has a magic mouth._

You felt as though your body was on fire as Clyde continued, alternating between long, broad strokes and quick swirls of his tongue. You felt as his hand traced up the inside of your leg, his thick finger pushing into you, soon joined by another as he stretched you in the most delicious way possible.

“Clyde, fuck, baby….” you stammered, his movements and ministrations against you never ceasing as your stomach began to tighten, your impending release coursing through your veins. Stars exploded against the blackness as you squeezed your eyes shut, crying out as your orgasm ripped through you.

Clyde gave one last long lick to you before removing his fingers and kissing your stomach. Looking up, he wiped the back of his hand across his chin as he smiled. He'd made a mess of you already and wouldn't have it any other way.

You lay against the pillows, a sheen of sweat against your chest glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the dusty blinds of the bedroom. You felt the mattress dip next to you, pulling you back to reality as you felt Clyde settle next to you. Rolling to your side, you gave him a kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips, hardly caring at sharpness. Your fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, lifting the fabric up his stomach.

“I think you need to lose this” you chided as you pulled his shirt higher.

Clyde obeyed your wishes, his hand replacing yours as he quickly tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

“I reckon ya need to lose these as well” Clyde said, his hand reaching around to your back and snapping the closure to your bra open.

You wiggled your arms as he pulled the lace from your body, dropping it to the side of the bed.

“That just leaves these” you teased as you traced your fingers down the wide expanse of Clyde’s chest towards the button of his jeans. You ran your hand over the obvious bulge, tracing against it playfully as you kissed against his shoulder.

“So you watched the video while you were away?” You questioned.

“Yeah”.

Your fingers nimbly worked the button of Clyde’s jeans open, tugging down the zipper before slipping your hand into his boxers, freeing him of the confining fabric. Clyde watched with hooded eyes as you began to pump up and down his length slowly. Your touch was so much better than his own.

“Did you touch yourself?” You questioned coyly as you ran your thumb over his slit before continuing your movements.

“I did” Clyde confessed. “All I could think of was you touchin’ me like ya are now”.

“Mmm” you hummed as you sat up, your hand leaving Clyde as you swung your leg over his hips to straddle him. You rocked your hips, enough to lightly trace your wet folds against him.

“Sweetheart” Clyde exhaled as he reached out to your hip, pausing your teasing movements so the tip of his length was directly against your opening. “I thought about fuckin’ you, how good your pussy feels and I don't wanna be thinkin’ about it no more”.

With that, you let yourself sink onto Clyde, taking him in to the hilt. Your mouth fell open as you shifted back slightly, adjusting to him before finding a rhythm, slowly rocking your body as he thrust up into you. You placed your hands against Clyde’s chest, steadying yourself as you worked his length, each of your movements met with one of his own. His fingertips pressed into your hip, guiding you as you increased your pace.

God, it was only three days but how you missed this.

A few strands of his dark hair were pressed against his forehead, Clyde too occupied to care what he looked like at the moment. The only thing that mattered in the world to him was currently on top of him, taking him so well.

“Darlin’ I ain't gonna last” Clyde warned, his breath short and quick as he spoke.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, you could only let out a moan as Clyde reached forward and begin to circle his finger over you clit. You were overcome by the added sensation, your fingertips grasping against Clyde's chest trying to gain hold. Clyde pushed deep into once again and with a soft whimper, released deep within you. Legs quivering, your whole body shook as your own release quickly followed. It felt as though every nerve in you was about to explode, Clyde’s finger circling against you a few more times as your rode out the last bit of ecstasy. Steadying yourself you slowly opened your eyes, only to be met by Clyde's dark eyes. He looked a man of complete reverence as he tilted his head up, his lips meeting yours in a quick kiss before falling back to the pillows. Ever so slowly, you let Clyde's softening length slip free from you as you swung your leg over and settled into his side. Nestling into the crook of his shoulder, you placed a kiss against his chest.

“Love ya, darlin’” Clyde muttered softly. “ I ain't ever leaving ya again”.


End file.
